


Oh My Darling

by Pricelessact



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricelessact/pseuds/Pricelessact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sort of an AU from s11 E17 "Red Meat". Sam is in the In Between, between life and death, and a reaper comes for him (the reader).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Darling

Sam was sprawled out on the floor, motionless. His life was slowly fading and in a few minutes, he would soon be dead. Sam stood next to his still body; scared, terrified of what awaited him on the other side. He thought about his brother, the way Dean looked when he couldn’t feel his pulse, so faint and soft, the pure and utter distraught he felt because he thought Sam was dead. Sam looked around the broken room and wondered who would come for him. Then Sam heard it; a soft, beautiful, eerie singing, it echoed around him.

 

_ Oh my darling, oh my darling, _

_ Oh, my darling, Clementine. _

 

Sam scanned the area, his hazel eyes grew big with fear, his breath was weak and static.

 

_ You were lost and gone forever. _

_ Dreadful sorry, Clementine.  _

 

“Hello, Sam.”

 

Sam turned quickly over his shoulder, his chest rose and fell rapidly. She smiled at him, an air of kindness surrounded her.

 

“W-who are you?”

 

“I’ve come for you, Sam.”

 

“You’re a Reaper?”

 

She took a small step towards him; he jerked back like an abused animal. The rich timbre of her voice was calming and soothing.

 

“Sam, it’s ok.”

 

She stretched an open palm towards him. He looked at her hand and back to her eyes as he slowly turned his body from hers.

 

“Did Billie send you? Are you taking me to the Abyss?”

 

“No, Sam. I’m not like Billie. I will take you wherever you are supposed to go.”

 

She tilted her head slightly and gave him a warm smile.

 

“Yeah and where’s that, huh?! Where am I going to go?”

 

“I can’t tell you that. That is a journey you are meant to do on your own.”

 

“No! I’m not going to die like this; by the hands of some desperate man! I can’t die like that!”

 

“Sam, you’ve put up one hell of a fight for years. Maybe it’s time your soul knows peace.”

 

“But what about my brother?! What about Dean?!”

 

Her eyes were filled with empathy for his pain. She mosied around the room as she hummed that tune. Sam knit his brows together; his head hung low as he thought of what would happen to Dean without him by his side.

 

“I can’t leave my brother. I can’t leave him alone.”

 

His eyes filled to the brim with tears, and they softly fell from grace. She continued to hum as she knelt down next to his body, brushed some of his hair gently behind his ear.

 

“You don’t think Dean can make it without you. Battle the Darkness on his own.”

 

She placed her palm gently on his chest as she closed her eyes, her lips parted ever so slightly.

 

“No, he won’t be able to… the World will lose.”

 

“Maybe the World is meant to lose. You two are not the Keepers of the World.”

 

Sam rubbed the tears from his eyes with the palms of his hands. 

 

“It’s almost time, Sam.”

 

She came to her feet, her arm outstretched to him, her eyes never wavered from his still body.

 

“I’m...I’m scared.”

 

She turned her head to him, that warm smile on her face again.

 

“It’s ok to be scared. I’ll walk with you.”

 

He took a few cautious steps towards her; his hand trembled as his fingers curl around her soft hand. He sniffled as the tears poured from his eyes and she looked upon him like a scared child. Sam brought his eyes to her then back down to his body on the floor.

 

“You have a couple of beats left…”

 

He swallowed down the lump in his throat as he looked at her one last time before he yanked his hand from hers.

 

“I’m not ready!!”

 

Sam’s eyes flew open as he gasped and coughed for air. His hand was splayed on his chest as he rolled to his side and slowly came to his feet. She watched him with fascination as she took a couple of steps back.

 

“In due time, Sam.”

 

_ Oh my darling, oh my darling, _

_ Oh, my darling, Clementine. _

 

Sam looked around the room, his hand covered his bleeding wound. He couldn’t see her anymore, but he could still hear her melancholic tune calling to him, rocking his soul like a ship at sea. 


End file.
